Pixels
by Foxstar354emma
Summary: Sabrina was abandoned as a child. Taken in by Toriel, she lives a life of being proper and kind. One day, her near perfect life is shattered when a death defying question can't truly be answered.


"They did quite well today." Said a creamy white goat, smiling lovingly at two little skeleton children racing around her long purple robe.

She looked back up to the handsome monster that she was speaking to. His black, white-pupiled eyes showed gratitude.

"Thank you, Toriel," He said with a sorrowful smile "It has been hard to teach and care for them with their mother gone and I with my career."

"It is my pleasure, Mr. Gaster." She said solemnly

Before Toriel could speak another word, the smaller of the two children bounced up to the man.

"Daddy, Daddy! Look!" He screamed, jumping up and down "Toriel is teaching me to count!"

The little one held up a bone hand and started holding up his fingers.

"One, two, three..." He stopped, face scrunched up with frustration "Five...?"

Toriel giggled.

"He still needs some work."

Gaster smiled and leaned down to scoop up the little boy in his arm. He fixed the tiny red scarf around his son's neck. Then the older brother walked up to him.

"Can you carry me, too?" He asked cutely, his hands in his pockets

His father picked him up in his other arm and looked back to Toriel.

"Thank you, again," He said, flashing that smile of his "I don't know what I would do without you."

Toriel laughed slightly, looking at the toddlers who were falling asleep in his arms.

"I don't know what I would do without them."

"Daddy,"

A weak voice turned both of their attentions to one of the boys. It was the older one, his cheekbones round and cutely babyish. His eyelids drooped tiredly and he was looking up to his father. He yawned widely, showing his tiny white teeth.

"Papy fell asleep." he whispered, turning over to snuggle into Gaster's chest

It was true, his younger brother, Papyrus, was already fast asleep in his father's arm.

"It looks like your next, Sans." Toriel chuckled softly

"Well," Gaster said, looking at his sons "I think it's time we get home."

"Goodbye," Toriel said, waving, as they walked away

She turned the corner and watched them go into the snow laden land where they lived. As soon as they had passed the bridge that was way away in the distance, the anthro goat walked back over to her large front door. She took a furry hand and ran it over the crevices in the wood. Then Toriel slowly opened it and her hooves clacked on the smooth floors as she walked into her home. She let out a sigh. Beside the times that the two little Gaster children came to be taught and to play, she was all alone. Toriel thought back to the time when she lived in the castle with the love of her life. And with her beautiful baby boy. She was separated from all of that, not in love any longer, her innocent child taken and killed. A huge wave of pure pain crashed into her.

Fighting back tears, Toriel turned to close the door. She stopped. Did she hear something? No, surely not. It was probably her own head playing its horrendously horrible tricks from thinking of her baby. As she reached for the door again, she heard it once more. A cry of a child. It was coming from outside. A child outside in the night? Alone? Toriel finally grabbed the door knob. Instead of closing it, she pulled it open more and stood outside. It was very dark except for the occasional street light. It was mostly always somewhat shady in the Underground, but there were holes scattered randomly about, letting in a tiny bit of sunlight. And there were also lights everywhere in the daytime, mimicking the sunlight that the humans could freely enjoy.

Toriel slowly walked across the front of her house, coming up to a large tree. She walked around the other side of it. A tiny baby was whining helplessly on the ground, looking as if someone had just left it here. It was a female, her waist up the body of a human, her legs furry and pointed backwards like a deer. Little orange strands of hair shot up from her dark scalp and little doe ears stuck out on either side of her head. She had the face of a doll and eyes the color of fresh spring leaves. Toriel ever so carefully picked up the itty bitty crying girl. Her skin was cold to the touch. The baby was wearing nothing but a diaper and was freezing. Toriel looked to see if her parents were anywhere near. But then she looked down at the baby and realized that if the parents did this to their child, they didn't deserve to take care of her. The girl snuggled into the violet colored fabric of Toriel's dress.

"It is all right, little one," She said softly "I will care for you now."

The fawn hybrid yawned and her eyes became droopy.

"Tis time for you to sleep." Toriel said quietly

She turned around to head for her house and silently thanked the Heavens that she found this little one.

 _Maybe this is a chance for me to finally become a good mother again._


End file.
